


Stop Thinking

by AyakaNami



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Feels, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Post Infinity War, Smut, bottom!tony, infinitywar spoilers, porn without plott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakaNami/pseuds/AyakaNami
Summary: Caution for Infinity War spoilers. You have been warned!It was a very hard week for both of them. Completely lost in his dreading thoughts Tony is more than surprised when Doctor Stephen Strange pays him a visit."They barely met each other. They shouldn't have met each other at that point of the timeline at all. But they did. Time playing its incredulous tricks listening to everyone and no one and it should scare them. It might actually do that if they stop to think about it but they don't. "





	Stop Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Look mum I wrote fluff!!  
> I also wrote around 2,5k words of shameless porn but hey, I wrote actual proper fluff in the end. Okay it has some angst, too. But still XD
> 
> This fic has carried me through which might have been the worst two weeks of this year yet and lifted my mood considerably. It's not betaed yet but as always I'm happy if someone wants to give me their input.
> 
> Dedicated to @nychy_cosplay on instagram!! Happy Birthday I hope you like it <3<3<3

They barely met each other. They shouldn't have met each other at that point of the timeline at all. But they did. Time playing its incredulous tricks listening to everyone and no one and it should scare them. It might actually do that if they stop to think about it but they don't. 

It's been one in the morning when Stephen opened a portal to stand outside of Avenger Tower. Not quite sure what he was here for and knowing all too well all at once. Tony had been informed by FRIDAY of course and let him into his Apartment on the Penthouse through the elevator. Appreciating that Stephen had actually had the decency not to open the portal straight into his flat.

“Hi there”, he chimed as Stephen entered the room from the elevator. He looked amazing wearing simple jeans and a T-shirt, tight in just the right places, loose enough to still go for a relaxed look. Tony must have missed his greeting or whatever while taking in the sight as now Stephen stood there seemingly waiting for a response and Tony had no idea what he just said.  
“Care for a drink?”, he decided to ask instead.  
“I was just asking for one”, Stephen replied, looking mildly irritated. Mystery solved then, Tony thought as he went to pour them both a glass of shining golden liquid. After the week he just had a drink was more than welcomed and probably good advice to not have it on his own.  
“What brings you here that late actually?”, he asked as he handed the second glass over to his guest. 

Stephen just shrugged “Can't be that late when you're still up as well. Just a bad week I guess and...” he left the rest of the sentence unfinished looking down at the glass in his hands which was slightly shaking as it always would. Tony still had to get used to the mans hands always trembling without being connected with his feelings. He had lived through too many panic attacks himself in the past he tends to pick up on these things at others by now.  
Stephen did not look like he was on the verge of a panic attack, though there did seem to be something wrong with him.  
Tony let out an involuntary sigh. He really wasn't in the condition of taking care of anyone right now. He wasn't even fit to take care of himself. He hadn't slept in three days and lived off of coffee and an occasional smoothie every few hours that FRIDAY had to remind him to actually drink. After what happened with Thanos Tony wouldn't sleep for even a few hours without waking from nightmares so he kinda stopped doing so altogether. He couldn't remember how they got back and just how the rest of them has somehow started building a normal life again after what had happened when everything was so NOT normal. But somehow they did. Stephen never came to visit when there were actually any people around but maybe once or twice a week Tony finds him standing outside of the tower. Never really that late at night though.  
Stephen had told him that according to his time-bullshit-magic-thing they weren't supposed to have met each other in that version of reality. He'd babbled something of being to similar to even fit the same universe. Tony hadn't really payed any attention to it and just decided to make a joke about their beard. Well that and a glass of Tony's Whiskey had shut Strange up after all.

They hadn't had any deep talk since and formed this sort of agreement were they would both sit in silence and drink away their sorrows, trying to look out for the other not having too much. Nothing more but nothing less. Comfortable silence was a gift after all.

Stephen did seem a little unusual today, though. A little... strange? Tony had to suppress a smirk at his own pun and decided to take another sip of his whiskey. His third glass already. Stephen was late today after all.  
“What you've been up to?”, he asked the tall figure next to him, once again trying to get him to talk knowing fully well that actually he wont be able to handle it.

“Not much really. Brooding. Thinking... more brooding”, Stephen hummed and took another sip as well. “how bout you?”  
“kinda the same really. Not much to do lately.”

“Maybe we should stop the thinking one day...”, Stephen mused.

“Oh but what fun would that be? I mean we're trying, right?”, he lifted his glass to toast with Stephen who mirrored the gesture before they both cleared their glasses. “What good has that liquor ever done with drowning thoughts though.”, Tony sighed as he got up to pour them another glass still.  
Maybe he was starting to imagine things with being sleep deprived malnourished and tipsy but he could have sworn there was something predatory in that glance Stephen threw at him when he walked over to the bar area.  
Yeah definitely being sleep deprived. Tony had a hard time not laughing bitterly, the alcohol in his blood already making it harder to compose himself. Then he does it anyway as why hide it after all. Stephen was as close as a friend he might have for the longest time. He leaned over the counter holding himself steady as the laughter trickled out of him like venom.  
Stephen shot him another strange (yeah, pun intended.) glance. Some mixture of worry and understanding. When Tony did not move to actually pick up the bottle of whiskey and continued to stare at the black marble of the counter, he did get up and walked over.

Not for the first time Tony couldn't help but admire his grace. Where had the guy learned to even walk that attractively. Was that even a thing? Attractive walking? How was Stephen Strange even a thing?

His train of thought got cut off by a body being all too close to his all of a sudden and Tony jumped.

“Hey hush, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't probably approach you without a warning.”, his eyes were noticeably bigger than before the pupils diluted until only a small ring of his bright blue iris was showing. A bit like a lunar eclipse, Tony thought. He already evened out his breathing again. Stephen backed off quickly enough to not feel like a thread and those exercises that damned therapist had shown him had to be good for something. Noting five things you can see around you. Tony decided to count Stephens eyes as two already. Ain't nobody got time for that...  
Then third came the sharp cupids bow on Stephens lips. The dark shadows his high cheekbones cast onto his face must suffice with four and five for sure.  
He only then just noticed how close the other man gotten in the meantime. He wasn't saying a word but his gaze was fixed on Tony, his breathing a bit shallow.  
Tony was completely paralyzed unable to even lift a finger he just stared into his lunar eclipse relishing in the feeling of his loud head actually becoming more and more quiet by the second.

“Maybe,” Stephen started after a while, his voice a little deeper, just a bit smoother even, “we should stop thinking for a while and just live in the right here, right now, or whatever people call it.”

Tony had already stopped thinking a few minutes ago and was simply able to produce a soft noncommittal hum before his eyes closed. There was a mouth pressed against his. Trembling fingers found their way onto his arms, gently caressing the lines of veins on them up to his shoulders.  
Soft feather light kisses as first but not long until a tongue demanded entrance to Tony's mouth. Playboy or not he was not going to refuse the chance to actually shut down his mind and just feel. And oh the feeling was delicious. A tongue in his mouth exploring all the little dents in his teeth tasting like expensive whiskey.  
Tony's eyes stayed closed when Stephen began to kiss on his neck, nibbling at it softly while his fingers found the buttons of his shirt and managed to open them with surprising ease. Soon he shoved it down Tony's shoulders holding his arms behind his back as he pressed him into the kitchen counter, sending glasses falling of the other side. His goatee scraping Tony's neck as he worked his way towards his chest, his trembling fingers already following the lines of his abs.

Tony let out a soft moan when Stephen nibbled on his collarbones, wanted to touch the other man too but his arms were caught up in his shirt still. 

“Shh, just feel for a moment. Concentrate on it. Time to touch will come”, the sorcerer purred into his ear straightening up again. He then pulled Tony into some sort on an embrace and stirred them over to the sofa, where Tony all but slumped on. Stephen was on top of him in seconds.  
His face was a strange expression when Tony looked up at it but then again he couldn't trust his mind to come to any conclusions anyway in the moment.  
Stephen seemed to notice his hesitation and leaned down to whisper into his ear once again.

“It's all good. No need to think now. Just give in to the touch. You're safe Tony. Anything you don't like, tell me and I stop.”

Goosebumps raised all over Tony's body as one shiver chased the next down his spine and his breathing became uneven. He was unable to form proper words but his lids closed over his eyes once more. How long has it been that someone actually cared about what he was feeling? How long since he has not just been some outlet for some stranger but actually mattered. How long since someone has been giving without expecting something in return?

His emotions bordered on being too much enhanced by the alcohol he already had and Stephen seemed to notice that, too. He leaned down again and they kissed passionately. Stephen swallowed Tony's tears and breaths with his mouth for a while then continued exploring his body again.

When his hot mouth found one of Tony's nipples his back arched of the sofa immediately straining his arms. Stephen finally ripped off the shirt completely from him without withdrawing or lowering his efforts. Tony tried to keep his hands at his sides first but when Stephen began twisting his other nipple with one hand while his other traced down his lower torso he all but flung them around desperate for support while Tony was squirming and wincing with them.

Reluctantly Stephen stopped his efforts and caught Tony's hands with his own. Lacing their fingers together he squeezed and pulled the arms over Tony's head.

“Tell me,” he huffed, “if you want me to not do something.”  
His breathing has become wrecked as well by now and he did look a little roughed up. Not nearly as composed as he'd been a few minutes before.  
Sizzling magic strings appeared and gently held Tony's hands together with a shining golden thread, almost gluing them to one end of the sofa. 

“That okay?”, Stephen asked looking deep into Tony's eyes. And surprisingly Tony found himself nodding. Usually he'd freak out giving up control like that. But for the second time tonight it didn't matter. He trusted this man. For which reason he did not really know but he was not afraid in the slightest.

“God just look at you” Stephens eyes seemed to sparkle as he said it, his cheeks were flush and red by now. He gently shook his head before he lowered himself down to Tony's body again.  
He gave his nipples one last lick before his mouth traveled further south.  
His tongue tracing the defined lines of muscle on Tony's abdomen.

Soft whimpers and moans escaped Tony's mouth along the way, his head had lolled to the side and he had hidden his eyes in the crook of his arm.

Just when Stephens hands found the hem of his trousers he looked up at Tony again.

“Tell me you really want that.” His voice sounded strained with control his fingers trembling more than ever.

Surprised Tony looked at him. Looked at his beautiful face, his bright eyes, the wrinkles around it, the elegant arch of his cupids bow.

“Please...”, he answered, “how could I possibly not...”

he didn't finish this sentence. But apparently there was no need to as Stephens fingers found the buttons and fly of his trousers.

Tony hissed when both trousers and pants were pulled off him in one swift move. His rock hard erection shocked by the suddenly cold breeze in the room. He wriggled his feet allowing his pants to fall of them completely before putting them flat against the sofa his knees angled.  
He peeked through half lidded eyes at the still fully dressed other man. For the lack of alternatives he slid one foot up his sides teasingly.

“How come, your still dressed?” he asked a cheeky grin finding it's way onto his face even with his hands bound over his head. “I want to see you. All of you”, he huffed.

Stephen smiled down at him before he snapped his fingers and all of his clothes disappeared just like that. His body was truly something to look at, Tony thought but he didn't get any further as Stephen lowered his mouth on the head of his cock without further warning.

“Oh my fucking God,” Tony almost screamed at the sudden sensation.

One hand was wrapped around Tony's before very much neglected penis his mouth moving with it on top. He certainly knew what he was doing, sucking in his cheeks, running his tongue along his shaft and over his head just the right way while humming gently around him.

It wasn't long until Tony was practically squirming beneath him straining his hands against the restraints.

“Please...”, he managed to breathe out, “let me touch your hair at least..” his breathing completely ragged. His hands were free in an instance and he buried them into the soft black curls instantly, giving a little bit of guidance with the movements.  
It felt absolutely wonderful. It did take quite a bit to get Tony Stark off these days but oh this could be going far too quickly.  
As if he could read his thoughts (heck maybe he could!) Stephen slowed down a bit and then there was a warm, wet sensation at his entrance as a slicked up finger circled his rim. Tony arched off the sofa again at that and Stephen used the opportunity to shove a pillow under his lower back, lifting one of his legs over his shoulder as the finger demanded entrance.  
He withdrew from Tony's member, Tony being all too grateful for that, he didn't want this to end so soon. It's been quite some time since he'd last been with a man and it did take him a few moments to get used to the strange feeling of having something, no someone inside him.  
Tony shuddered at the strange sensation, goosebumps covering his arms and his breathing became a bit shallow. It was bordering on almost too much after the week he just had.

Then he felt the tiny prickle of a goatee on the soft skin on his cheeks. Stephen has bend down to him now placing feather light kisses on his face. It really was like the sorcerer was reading his mind and slowly but surely Tony's breaths became stronger again, the slight panic completely subsided and well... Stephen decided to add another finger. It was better this time though, after a minute Tony was totally used to the stretch and cried out ecstatically when Stephen curled his fingers and hit just that one special spot.

He continued brushing his prostate while he added a third finger but it wasn't long until he withdrew completely. Tony had started to clench his hands into his shoulders. He hadn't even realized that he was getting close again and huffed in frustration when the sensation was taken away from him once more.  
A tad annoyed by the other mans control he decided to stroke the other mans member with one of his hands before he even had the chance to understand what was happening. And this time it was Stephen than growled low and deep in his throat and almost collapsed on top of him by the sudden sensation. He leaned down to pant and nibble on Tony's ear while Tony enjoyed seeing the man become undone so quickly.

“You need to slow this Tony... right now”, Stephen managed between breaths and shudders and Tony complied at once.

“Dear god. I've never... I've never been that... sensible... for anyone”, Stephen panted as he finally lined himself up to Tony's bottom, bending one of his legs over his shoulder like he did before.

Tony inhaled deeply but shaky and Stephen looked down at him, stopping for another moment.

“It's okay. Tell me to stop and I will. It still counts.”

“It's okay, it's just... been a while...”

Stephen nodded his understanding and began to push. Slowly, gently, but steady.  
Tony hissed at the stretch, hell Stephen was THICK but then the first moan made it past his lips, despite the pain it just felt so right.

Stephen was down by his face again, kissing his cheeks, lapping up the tears that gathered in the corner of Tony's eyes and finally drew him in into a passionate kiss, swallowing all the little sounds Tony made. When he finally bottomed out, he stilled while both man took a minute to catch their breath.

“God you feel so good, please, move”, Tony whispered into Stephens ear. 

Stephen groaned as he leaned his weight onto his forearms and began to withdraw slowly before pushing back in this time with a little more force. Tony closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Stephens shoulders trying to hold the man tighter, pull him closer, get him deeper inside him. He didn't stifle his moans anymore but let his voice carry his pleasure to his partner's ears, as he writhed in ecstasy, moving his hips in rhythm with Stephen's thrusts. He cried out as Stephen changed his angle ever so slightly and found his prostate over and over again.

All thoughts have been driven out of Tony's mind at that point. Everything that counted was the man on top of him and the pleasure he's giving him. 

Stephen kissed him sloppily and took his neglected dick into his hand to stroke in line with his thrusts.  
Tony was simply overwhelmed by the feeling, digging his nails into Stephen's shoulders and dragging them down his back, which made him grunt and speed up his thrusts.  
They both couldn't hold much longer so Stephen picked up the speed on both his strokes and his thrusts and Tony came with his name on his lips in a cry. It was like fireworks exploded in his mind. He hasn't felt that way in what must be years.  
His muscles in his ass clenched and tightened as he came and Stephen moaned loudly as he almost fell over at the sensation and came inside him only seconds later, whispering Tony's name into his ears.

His hands were not the only thing trembling as he withdrew himself from Tony and slumped onto the shorter man. Panting and shaking with exhaustion.

“You okay there old man?”, Tony asked him mockingly but with a smile on his lips. His own voice came out very out of breath as well after all.

“Always, even older man”, Stephen chuckled into his ear.

They lay there for a few more minutes until Stephen snapped his fingers and left them completely clean and dry.

“Oh... that's handy”, Tony mused, already half asleep. It felt good to have Stephen's reassuring weight on top of him. It felt safe. He didn't want this to end. Whatever they just shared. How long has it been since someone actually cared about him?

And just like that his bad thoughts were back.

Tony tried to hide it, closing his eyes and turning his face away. But Stephen noticed the shift of the body underneath him and slowly lifted himself up onto his arms again.

Tony shuddered as suddenly cold air touched his body where Stephen's covered it just seconds before. Oh well, he thought, here we are again. He's getting up and leave in a few minutes.  
Tony nuzzled his head further into the sofa trying not to get overwhelmed by his head.

“Hey, there I thought I told you, no thinking”, Stephen mumbled softly, then he gathered Tony into his arms.

A small yelp escaped Tony as he was lifted from the sofa and warm arms wrapped around him once more. Not quite able to comprehend the situation yet he just stayed still as Stephen carried him towards the nearest door. Which also happened to be his bedroom. How the hell did he know that?  
Maybe he does care?

He was gently lowered onto the bed, then tucked under his blanket and to his great bewilderment but relief Stephen crawled under the sheets with him. He found himself staring into the deep eyes of the sorcerer again, losing himself in the tenderness he saw. Stephen leaned towards him again and kissed him. Very softly, very tenderly. It was almost too much an tears started gathering in his eyes again, rolling down his cheeks as he closed them with the kiss. Once again Stephen kissed his tears away.

“I'm not leaving you.”

Tony felt his breath hitch at the words and curled himself up on Stephens chest. Trembling fingers drew patterns onto his back as he quietly sobbed. A kiss on the top of his head was the last thing he felt before he finally drifted into a deep sleep. And for a moment, everything was well.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously go head over to [nychycosplay](https://www.instagram.com/nychy_cosplay/) !!! You'll see the best IronStrange cosplay ever and so much more <3


End file.
